Forget Me Not
by white pedal
Summary: This takes place before Valon woke up in the Beach house. Conquestshipping


**Another Conquestshipping fic:)**

Mai had no idea where she was until she was fully awake. She was in a bed in a beach house, the sun was already setting near the ocean, giving it a beautiful scenery.

"I'm alive?" Mai said to herself and she looked around. She started to remember that this was the beach house she was living under Dartz's expense so she had a place to stay besides the temple.

As she looked around she froze. Beside on her on a separate bed was Valon, he was laying on the bed peacefully.

Mai got up and went over to his bed and sat next to him. She stroke his cheek that was a healthy color of pink, she knew his soul had returned to his body along his slow breathing.

She was relieved.

She smiled at him. She had to admit, Valon was extremely cute when he is quiet and peaceful.

She frowned however.

Since day one when she joined she was cruel to the man. Calling him names and tossing aside his proposal to help her, though the Orichalcos brought out the worst in people that nasty woman wasn't really Mai.

Deep within her when she was around Valon for some strange reason, she felt safe. Despite her cold treatment she didn't feel alone. All the times she and Valon were together was the most confusing yet the most eye opening experience she ever had.

And when he told her that she was just like him, lonely and misunderstood, she may had shown her anger to him.

But the truth was, it frightened her.

He had just revealed her inner most thought. The feelings of loneliness she was hiding from everyone, and of all people who figured it out was a guy she just met.

Valon may have revealed that used the stone to see in her mind ( and she slapped him for invading her privacy) but he knew there was more to Mai than anyone else thought. He already knew she wanted one thing. Victory, because that's what he wanted to.

When she looked at Valon, she saw herself within him.

This man was willing to sacrifice his own life for her, the woman who treated him like dirt even when he broke the seal to save her in that duel with Joey when she knew she was going to lose.

The man who held her in his arms protectively when she was on the verge of a breakdown. And when Raphael scolded him about saving some girl, he shouted out words that surprised her in the moment.

She's not just some girl. The good in Mai at that point was starting to come back afterwards.

Mai and Joey had a long history together but meeting Valon was different.

Yes the man proclaimed his love for Mai but he wasn't like all the perverted men in her life that said those easy words.

When he said it, it made her weak in the knee's and he had a serious tone when he says it to her.

His boldness and determination was what slowly won her over. If not for the Orichalcos she would have given in sooner.

She started to feel worse. She hated Joey because she thought he abandoned her and when Valon came in she was no better to him.

She wasn't worthy of Joey's friendship at this point. Nor was she worthy of Valon.

She brushed through Valon's fluffy hair.

"You poor thing," she said quietly "Risking your own life for a low life like me?"

Tears were coming down Mai's cheeks, they were filled with self hatred and regret.

"You were the first guy who really understood me. You never took me for granted and you did everything for me."

Valon was still asleep and Mai moved her hand to his cheek again.

"You saw me at my worst moment and all you wanted to was to protect me from getting hurt. And in return I was just being selfish...I'm sorry Valon."

Mai knew she couldn't stay here anymore. Now that was free she had to repent her sins, from hurting Yugi, the gang, hurting Joey.

And for hurting the first man she fell in love with.

Before she can face Valon again and start fresh with the Australian she had to go rediscover herself and get everything together. If she ever wants to fix her and Joey's strong friendship and her and become a better woman for Valon she had to get away for a while.

"I have to leave now. But I promise, when I get everything in my life together I will be back."

She wanted to give Valon something special as a token. Something that will let him know, that he has won her heart and affection. It had to be special.

The wind blew into the room and something fell out of Mai's deck. She picks it up and was surprised.

There in her hand was her beloved Harpy lady card.

At first she was hesitant because she loved this card. When she looked back at Valon however, she thought it was a good idea. With this card he will never forget her.

He places the card on the shelf next to Valon.

She was really going to miss him. She had never met anyone who was as understanding and caring as him. Next to Joey he was the second most important person in her life.

Her best friend Joey Wheeler. And a new love Valon.

She looks at Valon, he eyes started to close as she leaned her face towards his.

She kissed him. It was long and sweet.

When she broke away she got up and got her deck and headed to the door.

She looked back at Valon one last time.

"Take care hun." And she was gone.

**The End**


End file.
